Cartas desde el distrito 13
by fairy208
Summary: Peeta no puede ver a Katniss pero quizás unas cartas logren que pueda recordar... Quizás indirectamente pueda volver a querer a Katniss... Quizás no esté tan loco como todos piensan... Quizás... Pero solo quizás...
1. Chapter 1

_Tengo ganas de llorar, de abandonar, de correr, de desahogarme, de huir, de todo; de todos._

_¿Sabes? No soy tan fuerte como todos piensan o como todos me hancen pensar. No. Yo tambien necesito una base, algo a lo que apoyarme cuando todo se desmorona a mi alrededor, algo que me haga mantener la cordura; que me haga recordar que no estoy sola, que todo se puede superar. Antes tenía esa base, pero se encargaron de demolerla ¿Sabes quien era, verdad? Pero la corrompieron, la destruyeron y ahora ya no me queda nada...nada._

_No puedo y no quiero confiar en nadie de aquí. No puedo confiar en ellos. Son tan... fríos, tan distintos a tí, bueno no realmente a tí, sino a tu otro yo. Tan cálido, tan paciente. Al fin y al cabo un muro y las ruinas de éste después de ser incendiado y demolido son lo mismo pero completamente diferente ¿No? Creo que por eso es por lo que recurro a tí en estos momentos cuando la causa de mi estado eres tú tambien precisamente._

_Supongo que podría confiar en Prim, pero la idea la descarto casi inconscientemente. No quiero hacerle daño o que se sienta mal con mis problemas, sería demasiado injusto. Bastante ha pasado la pobre. Quizás pudiese hablar con Gale pero presiento que estaría demasiado ocupada comparandolo con... con... Peeta. Tan diferentes..._

_Noto un nudo en mi garganta cada vez que pienso en él, por que al fin y al cabo tú ya no eres él, él era lo contrario a tí. Un nudo que me aprieta la garganta y el pecho y me hace respirar con dificultad mientras los recuerdos acuden sin piedad a mi mente. Un nudo que hace que de rienda suelta a todo el dolor que aguando dentro mientras estoy con los demás._

_Cada noche, antes de acostarme, abro el cajoncito donde guardo mi mayor tesoro y lo cojo. Porque sé que las pesadillas acudirán como moscas a la miel, una vez haya cerrado mis ojos. Y sé que cuando me halle sumida en ellas nadie vendrá a protegerme, ningunos brazos me rodearán y no sentiré su calor calentando mi cuerpo. Sé que me despertaré sudando y gritando y lo único que encontraré al despertarme será un cuarto oscuro y silencioso y una niña intentando calmarme sin mucho éxito a la que intentaré convencer con pobres argumentos de que estoy bien. Pero la verdad es que no lo estoy, no puedo estarlo sin él, no puedo... Así que cojo la perla irisada con un cuidado exagerado, con cariño, y me acaricio los labios con ella. Deseando que él vuelva a mí pronto, imaginándome que cuando abra los ojos el estará a mi lado y que en vez de la perla lo que rozarán mis labios serán los suyos. Pero no, nunca es así. Y aunque me siento desilusionada y abatida cuando me doy cuenta de lo crudo de la realidad, me siento un poco más tranquila con la perla entre mis dedos, supongo que en su interior guarda algo del espíritu de aquel chico que me la entregó en la arena con la esperanza de que dejara que se extinguiera su vida y tomara la mía. Pero al igual que él estaba dispuesto a entregar su vida por la mía, yo anhelaba hacer lo mismo porque sabía que yo tampoco podría vivir sin él. En realidad lo supe desde aquel momento, que ahora me parece tan remoto, en que alcé aquellas bayas, supe que no podía vencer sola, que prefería que mi cuerpo fuera recogido inerte por el mismo aerodeslizador que recogió todos los demás cuerpos demacrados que que fuese alzado glorioso por otro aerodeslizador glamuroso._

_Ahora mismo es cuando más ganas tengo de llorar, seguramente estas ojas serán empañadas por lágrimas que amenazan con salir de mis ojos en cualquier momento, pero ahora que me he decidido a empezar a escribir no puedo parar. Ojalá él estuviese aquí para consolarme, para decirme que todo estaría bien aunque en realidad no fuese a ser así, porque sólo su voz era capaz de calmarme aunque no entendiese las palabras que decía, aunque hablase en otro idioma; el sólo timbre de su pausada voz era capaz de más que la morflina que me dan en el hospital con la intención de calmar mi dolor, mi angustia. ¡Pero ellos no entienden! No entienden que mi dolor no es físico, que lo que me hace recaer en ese estado es el saber de que él ya no está a mi lado y la certeza de que ya no volverá.Y cada vez que me acerco al lugar donde te retienen, las lágrimas bañan mi rostro y una punzada de dolor me recorre el cuerpo, de la cabeza a los pies._

_Por algún tiempo creí que volverías a mí, que no todo podía estar perdido, pero desde aquella noche en la que oí como me despreciabas en mi cara no pude más y decidí hundirme en mí misma, en mi dolor porque eso ya era demasiado. Me odiabas y yo no era capaz de aceptarlo._

_Recuerdo la primera vez que te ví después de que nos separaran. Te ví en la entrevista con Caesar y una inevitable sensación de alivio y felicidad emergió de mi interior al verte. Pensé que quizás podría volver a besarte algún día, que podrías volver a abrazarme; aunque fuesen escasas las posibilidades._

_Una vez escuché decir a alguien que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Estoy segura de que estoy experimentando esa sensación. Te creía una parte vital de mí misma. Algo de lo que si me separaban me hundiría, como una especie de salvavidas. Ahora sé que aquel chico del pan que me salvó la vida era mucho más para mí de lo que me atreví a aceptar nunca, igual que el dolor que me causa no tenerlo cerca es mucho más doloroso de lo que puedo soportar. Muchas veces me he preguntado la causa de tan confusas reacciones. Del por qué de no poder dejarte marchar, incluso ahora no puedo, de por qué con él me sentía más segura que con cualquier otra persona, de por qué me sentía tan feliz y segura en el vasallaje aún sabiendo que la muerte me aguardaba ansiosa detrás del aire, sólo por que él estaba conmigo, de por qué sollocé de aquella manera cuando creí que me habías abandonado al toparte con el campo de fuerza,de por qué siento el impulso de volverte a besar cada vez que lo hacemos sin fingir...Quizás Finnick tiene razón quizás...quizás... quiera al chico al pan. Quizás he logrado corresponderle... Me hace daño creerlo, porque me he dado cuenta demasiado tarde... y ya no puedo volver atrás para decirle que de verdad lo quiero, que lo quise antes de darme cuenta de que ya no estaba fingiendo, me cuesta creer que le hice tanto daño para nada... De todas formas ya no importa... se ha ido y no volverá..._

_¿Cierto? Porque en realidad depende de tí..._

_Yo dependo de tí..._

_A pesar de todo eres la única persona en la que confío, por que aún sigues siendo una parte de mí, que está dañada y tendré que curar._

_Te hecho de menos,_

_Katniss_


	2. Capitulo 2

_Siempre me has dicho que envidiabas mi facilidad para manipular las palabras; pues bien ahora mismo...ahora... no se qué decir. Qué pensar. Qué escribir..."te". Cómo comportarme._

¿Debería siquiera decir algo? No lo sé, pero ya lo estoy haciendo.

Ví deslizarse el papel cuidadosamente doblado por debajo de mi puerta y después a ti alejarte. El corazón creo que se me relajó más tiempo del habitual, sin saber que sentir, y mis músculos se tensaron, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Deseaba saltar de esta cama y tomar la nota pero las correas me lo impedían y ante la impotencia que me producían me volví loco.

Loco. "Ya lo estás" Pensarás tú , y todos. Pero yo sé que aún no lo estoy, no del todo. Aún brilla al fondo de todo el caos una llama danzante que aunque tenue y débil es la protagonista de la confusión que reina en mí: La cordura, que amenaza con apagarse. Que se doblega ante el más mínimo suspiro sin nunca llegar a extinguirse. Y eso es lo peor de todo, que sigo sin estar completamente loco. Sigo siendo consciente de mis actos. Es como estar atrapado entre dos mundos: Uno me obliga a hacer daño, está lleno de odio y el otro me obliga a permanecer, a arrepentirme. Ambos luchan por controlarme y yo en realidad no siento nada. Sólo me dejo llevar, porque todo es tan complicado, y yo demasiado débil...

Al principio todo era dolor, locura, oscuridad. Allí, en el Capitolio, me torturaron para que te entregara, para poner a todos en tu contra, para que me uniera a ellos. Pero no podía dejarte ir, no sin luchar. Si no podía volver contigo al menos trataría de que tuvieras futuro y de que tú fueras su dueña. A ellos eso no llegó a gustarles.

Fue duro, mucho más que la arena y el secuestro, saberte fuera de mi alcance y sin poder hacer nada para protegerte es lo peor que me ha pasado.

Me inflingieron todo tipo de crueldades y despues de todo lo que más me dolía era la certeza de que jamás podría volver a tocarte, a verte.

Ya había aceptado mi muerte cuando algo cambió: No me querían muerto, me necesitaban aunque ya no sabía para qué.

Recuerdo la visita de Snow a mi prisión, creo que este recuerdo lo dejó intacto porque recuerdo todo hasta el último detalle...

La puerta se abrió y el olor a sangre se mezcló con su hedor a rosas.

-Cómo te encuentras?- me preguntó con una sádica sonrisa en su rostro. Obviamente permanecí callado, era una pregunta retórica-¿Qué te ha parecido el espectáculo?- me volvió a interrogar acercándose a mí- Bueno ya veo que no te apetece mucho entablar una conversación ¡Y yo que venía con la esperanza de pasar un buen rato! ¿Pero, no eras tú quien tenía el don del habla?¿Qué te pasa muchacho? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?

Rió y con cada palabra suya sentía el impulso de saltar hacia él y estrangularlo. Y quizás lo hubiera hecho de no haber estado esposado

-Eres muy maleducado creía que en los distritos enseñaban modales pero veo que me equivocaba. ¡Teniendo el privilegio de tenerme aquí contigo! Porque no suelo visitar a mis huéspedes ¿Sabes?- Rió otra vez y yo alcé la cabeza. Le escupí. Su risa se cortó en seco cuando sentí una patada en el estómago.

Como un gusano; así es como Snow quería que me sintiera. Pero haciendo amago de toda mi voluntad me indigné a retorcerme en el suelo. "No soy tan débil, aún no. Siempre tendré más orgullo que una bestia, que ésta bestia" pensé y alcé la cabeza hacia él, mirandolo fijamente, desafiándolo. Él pareció sorprenderse un momento de mi acto pero recuperó pronto la expresión de burla y superioridad.

-¿Por qué no me matas ya?- le pregunté. Su respuesta no fue nada de lo que yo pensaba, fue más desconcertante.¿Por qué no me matas ya?- le pregunté.Su respuesta no fue nada de lo que yo pensaba, fue más desconcertante. -¡Ajá! Pero si pareces que ya recuperaste el habla, me alegro de que te dignes a hablarme...Y aún más que me preguntes eso. Es muy curioso ¿sabes? . Una mente inexperta quizás pensara que lo mejor para acabar con la vida de su contrincante sería matarlo. Sádica y lentamente, tal vez, para un mayor disfrute. Pero, amigo mío, yo llevo en el juego más tiempo del que imaginas y sé que el peor dolor es el que causa la impotencia, el dolor psicológico en resumen.

-¿Y por qué me torturas?

-Muchacho, tú no eres mi contrincante...- hizo una pausa, disfrutando del momento- ...Mi contrincante es la persona que te mantendría con vida a expensas de la suya propia.

-Katniss...- susurré en un suspiro

-Katniss- afirmó él con rotundidad- La verdad es que nunca pensé que pudiera llegar a corresponderte, a ponerte por encima de ella propia, a quererte, pero la muy estúpida lo hizo y ahora tengo el arma para destruirla- Cuando pronunció la última palabra algo pasó que perdí el conocimiento.

"Katniss, ¿me ama?, me ama..." Fue lo último que pensé antes de que todo sevolviera oscuridad...

Después la oscuridad incrementó segundo tras segundo, tan rápido que no llegué a darme cuenta. Primero confusión, despues duda, después miedo y al final odio. Bueno no al final del todo... al final del todo está la cordura que lucha por sacarme de este abismo.

Y más al fondo, tan al fondo que no puedo llegar a verlos, solo los vislumbro a veces, tan al fondo que sé que no podré llegar hasta ellos hay...:

Unos ojos grises que me piden que regrese: Tú.

Una frase que no han podido borrar: "Quédate conmigo"

Una respuesta que han sido incapaces de transformar: "Siempre"

Aún sigo aquí, ayúdame...


End file.
